


Day Ten: Bonds (Telepathic)

by CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)



Series: Marvel Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonds, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mind Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/CrimsonBlueMoon
Summary: Steve just wants to get through his class. Tony just wants to get off.They compromise (sorta).





	Day Ten: Bonds (Telepathic)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me where I got this idea from. I literally have no idea. But damn was it fun to write! Plus, Captain America trying to go to a community college is hilarious. Please enjoy!

_ I want you inside me.  _ The words flirting through Steve’s mind made the soldier blush in his chair, determined to keep his eyes on the presentation in front of him. He had twenty minutes left before his night class was over, and he refused to be swayed to leave early...again. He was thankful for the darkness of the room, as the professor tended to use powerpoints for the last half of the class. Now, it was providing a useful cloak to hide Steve’s twitch of arousal. Taking a slow breath, Steve tried not to think about the dirty talk and focus on the Manet painting. 

There was only so many ‘Avengers business’ excuses he could give before even Captain America failed his class. Steve had wanted to hold onto something normal in his life, and going to school had been one thing he’d never been able to finish as a kid. So he signed up for remedial art classes in a New York community college, hoping villains would take a semester off. They didn’t, of course. If it wasn’t a fire-breathing dragon tearing down Chinatown, it was alien plants attacking people in the public library. And they always did it on a Wednesday. Just once,  **once** , Captain America was going to make it through a day of classes without being dragged into another catastrophe. 

_ Babe, I really need you to fuck me right now.  _

_ And I need to learn about the art of the 1800s, so go distract yourself.  _ If thoughts could scowl, his would, and he hoped the telepathic bond projected the expression clearly to the genius on the other side. How he and Tony had managed to get hit with Dr. Doom’s ray-gun in Times Square was still a mystery, but the side effects were quite clear to the college student now squirming behind his desk. They’d been the only two hit by the accidental shot, thankfully, and were first in line to know when Reed figured out how to reverse the ray’s telepathic bond. But Steve’s class had been fifteen minutes away from starting,  and he couldn’t miss another hour just to figure out how to calibrate his brain. They could wait until  **after** his lecture ended. 

But Tony didn’t seem to agree with Steve’s assessment, and took it upon himself to “experiment”. 

_ Is that so, Rogers?  _ Steve’s toes curled in his shoes at the sultry chuckle ringing between his ears, nearly falling out of his chair when a ghost of a hand brushed his inner thigh. A weird glance from a student next to him had Steve trying to force a normal smile before ducking his head down behind his book, cheeks blazing with embarrassment as he rushed to connect with the other man. 

_ What are you doing?! _

**_Distracting_ ** _ myself. Wanna join?  _ And there it was again; the phantom fingers slowly trailing up his other thigh with a gentleness and nearly had Steve moaning in his seat. Tony’s skin didn’t have the extreme nerve endings that the super soldier possessed, meaning the slow rub of the fingertips against the base of Steve’s cock had it filling with arousal in seconds. 

_ Tony, I’m in class.  _ But even with his scold, Steve’s hips squirmed forward, wanting to feel the ethereal touch wrap around him fully.  His tip was wet when smearing against his boxers, and jerked in need when a whisper of a touch rubbed slowly against the slit. Steve’s hands were helpless in stopping the sensations, clutching to the metal of his chair. He’d already broken and paid for two industrial chairs over the course of the semester, and he was trying desperately not to ruin a third. But when a newly lubed hand fully encased Steve’s throbbing arousal between skilled fingers, the captain was sure he’d end up ripping the legs clean off. Pleasure bounced through his body as the hand that wasn’t really there stroked him smoothly, no hints of teasing or play to be felt. Everything was white hot, from the pinch to his left nipple to the slow roll movement of Tony’s hand. 

_ How is it, sweetheart? Can you feel how close I am?  _ And though he wanted to shake his head and deny it, Steve knew he could. Their connection was strong even miles apart, and if Steve pressed the bond close enough, he could almost sense the shaky breaths of his lover between thrusts. Twitching and angry with a need to finish, his dick rubbed hard into the boxers keeping it captive. Steve had to bite his lip to keep quiet, another useless thrust into the air providing little stimulation. It was nothing like the phantom grasp holding him tight, jerking him with the dirtiest of rhythms. Knowing defeat when he was presented with it, Steve gave up listening to anything but the pants in his head, mouth watering at the pleasurable sounds. 

_ You gonna come for me, Shellhead?  _ The old nickname had the rhythm stuttering, and Steve whispered a groan as the hand tightened around him. Tony always had a weird kink of old nicknames and slang, enjoying Steve’s occasional Brooklyn accent a little more than most in the bedroom. 

_ Only if you-ah, yes- you fuck me nice and good when you get home.  _

_ I always take care of my fella, right?  _ He could taste Tony’s need on his tongue, and for a delirious moment, Steve wondered what it’d feel like to sink into Tony with their bond still attached. The sensation of being inside Tony while also having the faintest sensation of a hard heat driving inside of him, being fucked and fucking Tony at the same time-

**_Fuck,_ ** _ Steve, that thought-I'm gonna come!  _ Steve’s lip was nearly bleeding from how hard he bit into it when his cock shot out his first wave of come, the double sensation of his and Tony’s orgasm leaving him breathless and shaking in his chair. He could still hear his boyfriend’s cries of pleasure in his head as he forced his eyes open, assessing the people around him. Even as another pulse of come rushed through him, his classmates didn’t seem to notice, too busy taking notes of playing on their phones to notice. The shame of coming in public was easy to was away when feeling a burst of satisfaction coming from the other end of the bond. 

_ You still there, Tony? _

_ Have I ever told you I love you?  _ Steve shook his head and tried to keep his smile small at Tony’s slurred thought but there was no hiding it. 

_ I love you too, idiot. See you when I get home.  _

_ Remind me to ask Doom to borrow that gun for Valentine’s Day. I’ve got a fantasy that needs ful- _ **_fill-_ ** _ ing. _

_ Tony! _

**Author's Note:**

> Dr. Doom, best....wingman? Wow the villain really needs to work on his evil plans. But we won't complain, because the Stony is real. Okay, ten days down! Twenty one more to go. So please, kudos, comment, and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Day Eleven: Object Insertion


End file.
